Teardrops On My Guitar
by ShopieB
Summary: Del secreto de la chica mas popular del instituto...-un amor imposible-... inspirado con parte de la cancion Teardrops on my guitarr de Taylor Swift... espero que les guste... One-Shot... TH


_Pues como se debe de aclarar los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S. Meyer... Me inspire un poco el la cansión teardrops on my guitar de Taylor Swift, pero del resto todo es de mi autoria... _

_Decidi hacerlo un poco distinto y pues el resultado es Tanya como protagonista y pues... ojala les guste..._

* * *

**Teardrops****on****my guitar****...**

**Tanya POV**

Para muchos yo tengo todo… Según mis compañeras –porque amigas prácticamente no tengo, todas están conmigo por interés–, no me debería preocupar por nada, soy bella, soy talentosa, soy popular y la capitana de las porristas, eso no lo digo por egocéntrica, si no porque es lo que todos dicen de mí, claro y lo más importante aunque eso ellas no lo dicen, soy inteligente, no soy como cualquier rubia tonta, no, yo si tengo cerebro.

Bueno empecemos por el principio, mejor dicho por decirles quien _soy_, mi nombre es Tanya Denali, tengo 17 años, soy la capitana del equipo de porristas del instituto, dicen que mi cuerpo lo envidian la mayoría de las chicas de este, soy rubia, pero no es un rubio cualquiera, es un rubio más bien fresa, lo que quiere decir es que tiene una especie de visos rojizos en un tono que queda casi rosado, y aunque muchos dicen que es tinturado, no es así, es mi verdadero tono; mis ojos son azules y mi cuerpo escultural, pero creo que eso ya lo había dicho. Mis notas son las mejores, mis practicas en la escuadra no afecta en nada mis calificaciones. Aunque en el instituto no lo saben soy cantante y compongo algunas veces con mi guitarra en mi habitación…

Aunque claro mi vida no es color de rosa, la de nadie lo es, pero sin duda la mía es la que guarda el secreto más profundo y nadie creería que a alguien como yo, le pudiera pasar lo que me paso…

No tengo novio y no por falta de pretendientes –de esos me sobran pero no me interesan en absoluto–.

La única persona que me interesa la conocí hace algo más de tres años en la academia de música a la que voy. Todavía recuerdo el día en el que Edward Cullen ingreso al salón 5F, de clases de guitarra, confundiéndolo con el salón 5J, que es donde dan las clases de piano, después de todo lo que le toco pasar, yo me acerque a él y le ofrecí mi más sincera amistad –bueno así era en aquel entonces–. Después de ese día Edward y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, más que eso, yo me convertí en su mejor amiga, él en el mío, ambos nos convertimos en el confidente del otro, descubrí que era nuevo en la ciudad y por ende también era nuevo en el instituto, como yo ya lo conocía, cuando lo vi en el instituto me acerque inmediatamente a él, ganándome así la mirada colérica de más de una, otra vez.

Durante los dos años siguientes nuestra amistad se fortaleció como nunca lo llegue a imaginar, su hermano se hizo novio de la que a estas alturas creo que es mi única amiga –claro ya aclare, y por lo que he escrito de mí, es medio lógico que nadie se me acerca, con intenciones de entablar amistad conmigo por lo que valgo como persona, sino por la popularidad que puedo proporcionar, y créanme eso es lo más triste de toda mi vida–, pero descubrí así, pues por medio de Rose, Emm, Edward incluso Jasper y Alice, que la chicas como yo si podemos tener amistades de verdad, créanme cuando les digo que eso dos años que pase siendo amiga de ellos han sido los mejores.

No es que ahora ya no seamos amigos, porque no es así, hasta donde todos sabemos, nuestra amistad no ha cambiado nada.

Pero yo quiero seguir desahogándome con el tema de Edward, en este momento, el no es solo mi mejor amigo, es algo mucho más –para mi claro–, es mi amor, aunque él no lo sabe, es por él, que yo no tengo novio, ni relación que me dure, fue un error mío enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, al principio pensé que era solo un capricho, ya sea porque no se fijo en mi como los demás chicos, o sea porque fue el primer chico que se acerco a mí, por mi valor como persona y no por ser un pedazo de carne, aunque suene feo, así es como me ven todos los chicos de mi instituto.

Pero después de analizarlo muchas veces, llegue a la conclusión de que no era como yo pensaba, todo lo contrario me enamore perdida y absolutamente de él, de mi mejor amigo, de Edward Cullen... ¡QUE GRAN ERROR! y dudo que tuviera algún tipo de solución...

Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en cómo decírselo, un día estábamos en la biblioteca del instituto supuestamente haciendo una investigación sobre la Revolución Rusa… Una revolución tan… Sangrienta y despiadada, aunque no dejo de ser justa, lo que le paso al Zar y a su familia, no es nada deseable, pero aquí el tema es que en medio de una investigación tan… ni siquiera se bien como describirla, el termino sacándole el lado gracioso a todo, como siempre, casi nos sacan de la biblioteca, porque según palabras de la señora Briett, la bibliotecaria, estábamos "irrespetando el recinto sagrado de la sabiduría" después de esa frase, si que no pudimos mas y casi que no terminamos de hacer la tarea…

Como fue era de esperarse, no pude confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacia él.

Entre chiste y chanza, nos la pasamos como un mes, yo siempre intentaba decirle mis sentimientos, pero por algún motivo me acobardaba y le terminaba diciendo algo completamente distinto. El día que me decidí, lo invite a una heladería cerca al instituto y él me dijo que si, aunque en los últimos días lo notaba muy extraño no le preste mayor cuidado, ese día no nos pudimos ver si no hasta cuando se acabaron las clases, ya que a la hora del almuerzo tenia reunión con las demás chicas de la escuadra.

Cuando nos encontramos en la heladería, el tenia en la cara un brillo que nunca antes se lo había visto, antes de que yo pudiera abrir mi boca y decirle mis sentimiento hacia él, me salió con la frase que no me hubiera gustado escucharle nunca.

"_Tengo novia Tanya y es la mujer más maravillosa que he visto, es bonita, inteligente, tiene una mescla entre sensualidad e ingenuidad, que la hace ver mucho mejor de lo que ya es"_

"_No sabes lo que sentí cuando ella por fin me acepto como su novio"_

_Su novio_, esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, y en mi corazón, me acuerdo que no fui capaz de moverme del Shock que me dio, al final termine felicitándolo, y deseándole lo mejor, simulando que estaba feliz, cuando en mi interior me quería morir del sufrimiento, la decepción y la tristeza, que ocasiona saber que se tiene un amor no correspondido.

Me puse triste, furiosa conmigo misma, por haber sido tan tonta y no confesarle que estaba enamorada de él antes, me arrepentía una y otra vez, y siempre llegaba a pensar que hubiera pasado y si…

_Y si _me le hubiera declarado. _Y si _él me correspondiera. _Y si _él me estaba jugando una broma –aunque lo dudaba de sobre manera–. _Y si _esto era un sueño. _Y si…_ no me dejaba de repetirme las muchas posibilidades que había, lastimosamente, eso no era como yo lo deseaba, era exactamente todo lo contrario.

Me despedí de él y entre en mi coche, Iba sola y triste, no pude evitar, y me vino a la mente una canción, la cante pensando en el, esa era mi canción, una en la que se reflejaba mi tristeza, en la que soñaba y atormentaba con aquella chica que le robo el corazón a Edward, aquella chica que debía de ser preciosa, aquella chica que tenía todo lo que yo deseaba, para ser feliz, que tiene todo lo que yo no tengo para vivir.

Esa noche llegue a mi casa, cogí mi guitarra y cante la canción, mi canción, y aunque él no lo sepa, la que sería nuestra canción, donde él es la razón de las lagrimas en mi guitarra, donde él es lo único que me mantiene pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas, donde pienso y sueño despierta que él está junto a mí, y no junto aquella chica que ni siquiera conozco.

Me acuerdo que al día siguiente le pregunte a Alice sobre esa chica y ella lo único que me dijo fue la confirmación de algo que yo por masoquista me atreví a investigar, Ese día me encontré a Edward y en los pasillos del instituto camino al almuerzo me dijo que estaba profundamente enamorado de aquella chica de orbes chocolates, yo le sonreí con disimulo, haciéndole creer que estaba feliz por él, aunque estoy segura que la alegría no llegaba a mis ojos, pero como estaba tan elevado pensando en ella, creo que ni cuenta se dio.

Lo único que yo sabía de la chica que desvelaba a Edward, era eso, solo sabía que un chocolate le había ganado a mi azul cielo.

Esa noche en mi casa medite todo lo que había averiguado ese día, que en su familia, nunca lo habían visto tan ilusionado con alguna chica, que ella era un amor de persona, que Esme la mamá de Edward, la quería como a una hija mas, y que ambos se amaban con locura, me entere que así como yo había compuesto una canción a mi amado –aunque él no esté enterado–, el también compuso una nana para ella, descubrí que tenía el cabello y los ojos de un color chocolate.

En medio de mis pensamientos llegaron a mí unas palabras que Edward me había dicho hace mucho tiempo cuando Lauren Mallory la zorrita del instituto se le insinuó.

"_Prefiero las morenas"_

Ahí me quedo más que claro que aunque me le hubiera declarado a Edward tiempo atrás, era inevitable que él la conociera o mejor dicho se reencontraran –porque eso es lo que había pasado–, y se enamorara de ella, dejándome a mí como su mejor amiga otra vez.

Con ese recuerdo empecé a llorar de nuevo. Es por eso que hay lágrimas sobre mi guitarra, conmigo mirando a las estrellas, para así tener aunque sea una ilusión.

Me acuerdo que Emmett me conto que ellos se conocieron cuando tenían once años y Edward vivía en Forks por el trabajo de su padre, ella en cambio iba cada verano a ese lugar escondido del estado de Washington a pasar las vacaciones de verano con su padre, y ahí se conocieron, se dejaron de ver cuando Edward y su familia se mudaron, y ella no quiso volver a ese pueblo. Se reencontraron en un centro comercial aquí en Phoenix, y el resto es historia.

Después de esa noche no volví a dormir bien, en algunas ocasiones encendía una pequeña lamparita de noche para que iluminara mi cuarto junto a mi guitarra y ahí, donde daba la luz perfecta ponía su foto, en secreto como es mi amor por él, y aunque suene extraño funcionaba y esos día dormía tranquilamente, aunque yo no quería que eso se volviera una costumbre, para no sufrir más, y no derramar mas lagrimas en mi guitarra.

En general ese es mi problema de amor, de alguien que aparentemente lo tiene todo pero no es así.

Días después ella empezó en el instituto, ahora los veo juntos por los pasillos cogidos de las manos y eso rompe cada vez en mil pedazos mi corazón.

Esa es la razón, de las lagrimas en mi guitarra, porque él es el único capaz de romper en mil pedazos mi corazón, es la razón por la cual canto en mi auto, esa triste canción, y sinceramente no sé por qué lo hago, él es todo lo que necesito para caer.

Edward me mira, finjo una sonrisa, para que esté tranquilo, porque mi amor por él es así, mientras él este feliz, yo lo estaré por él. Y aunque sé que él no es para mí, solo con verlo se me ilumina el día, convirtiéndolo así en _casi _maravilloso. Y sé que, lo que yo siento por el difícilmente lo voy a olvidar...

* * *

**Esta historia participo en Mi Amad0 BFF fanfiction Contest!**

**Aunque no gane... les agradesco a las chicas que votaron por mi historia!**

**Diana**


End file.
